D&
by Dragon-fang18
Summary: Danse danse tot je niet meer kan dat is uitgaan voor mij leuke jongens kom maar op lala daar gaat de muziek nog een standje nananna maar toen werd het ineens stil  want toen zag ik jou tussen al die feestende mensen en vroeg mij ten dans ik wordt warm ri


Laat me vertellen over mijn dag tot zo ver: Ik stond op uit mijn bed dronk wat koffie Oja en had wat gegeten. Ik voelde me de koning te rijk. Het was niet altijd zo geweest want eens was ik een normaal mens net zoals jij. Ging naar school en had familie laat ik maar gewoon beginnen. Het was op school de bel was net gegaan ik had net een les Biologie achter de rug toen ik plotseling het mooist meisje van de school tegen kwam Marijke. Ik gaf haar een sneeuwbol die ik mee had genomen had tijdens mijn vakantie uit Parijs zij bedankte me en we we liepen vervolgens naar buiten toen ik plotseling de bullebak van de school tegen kwam hij pakte de sneeuwbol en gooide hem weg op het ijs onder de brug ik twijfelde geen moment en ging er achter aan toen ik de sneeuwbol eindelijk te pakken had krakte het ijs onder mij door ik viel in het ijs koude water en probeerde tevergeefs adem te halen mijn ogen sluiten zich langzaam ik voelde een hand het was Marijke kort daarna raakte ik bewusteloos onder water. Een tijd later kwam ik in het ziekenhuis weer bij. Ik moest van de dokter een week blijven maar, Gelukkig kwam Marijke elke dag op bezoek helaas wel met mijn huiswerk ze vertelde mij dat ze me gered had en dat ik bijna doodt was. Toen ik later weer thuis kwam opende ik de deur direct daarna werd ik omhelsde door mijn moeder mijn vader helaas overleden toen ik vijf was. Ik liep naar boven en deed mijn deur op slot en ging liggen op mijn bed. De volgende dag ging ik weer gewoon naar school maar Marijke zag ik niet ik vroeg aan iedereen waar ze was gebleven uiteindelijk antwoordde een van de docente dat ze was weggelopen. Mijn wereld leek in elkaar te storten. Ik rende naar die een plek waar ik me veilig voelde de bibliotheek. Ik besefte me wat er gebeurd was als zij weg kon rennen kon ik dat ook ik ga haar achterna ik liep naar huis naar mijn kamer en pakte mijn spullen. Ging op weg opzoek naar haar mijn liefde van mijn leven. Ik wilde haar alles vertellen hopend dat zij mij zou geloven. Ik ging opzoek naar haar op de plekken die zij mij had verteld toen ik in het ziekenhuis lag. Ik pakte de bus Hopend dat ik haar zou vinden en bezocht een hotel om te overnachten de eigenaar was bang dat ik last zou bezorgen dus betaalde ik maar, vooraf. Toen ik mijn hotel kamer binnen kwam was het donker ik hoorde een paar honden blaffen sirenes luiden straat geluiden. Ik deed het licht aan en ging liggen op het bed. Zo daar was ik dan met een miljoen vragen en maar een doel Marijke. Hoe werkt dit hoe ga ik haar vinden. Ik besloot iedereen te bellen die zij kenden langs plekken te gaan waar haar vrienden woonden de nachten sliep ik meestal in een hotel of gewoon op de koude straat uiteindelijk kreeg ik van een zwerver op de straat een tip dat Marijke was gaan wonen bij een stel junks. Ik twijfelde geen moment en ging haar achterna (Kom op ik was vijftien en hopeloos verliefd op haar wat zou ik anders moeten doen) Uiteindelijk vond ik haar in een bar genaamd de wilde zweep ik keek haar aan en zij mij alles leek stil te staan we zeiden niets totdat ik haar in haar oor fluisterde kom alsjeblieft terug Marijke ik kan niet zonder jouw. Ze raakte zachtjes mijn wang aan en zei dat ik haar moest volgen. Ik gehoorzaamde haar. Ik ging zitten aan de bar en zij schonk me wat te drinken in. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. De volgende dag besloten we ons oude leven weer op te pakken hoe zwaar het ook zal worden maar dit keer te samen als de twee beste vrienden die elkaar alles vertellen en hun geheimen dellen: Zij vertelde mij hoe zij werd geslagen en mishandeld door haar vader en voor het hele gezin moest zorgen omdat haar moeder leed aan migraine en haar vader bijna nooit thuis was en dat ze daarom, was weggelopen omdat ze de stress, pijn en verdriet niet langer alleen kon verdragen en hoe blij ze was dat eindelijk iemand haar begreep en ik vertelde haar over mijn leed over hoe zwaar het was geweest voor mij en mijn moeder na de afschuwelijke doodt van mijn vader en hoe ons leven was voor zijn dood dat hij ten onder ging aan de drank. En dat hij mijn moeder na s middags twaalf uur half altijd half dronken uitgescholden en daarna de straat op ging op zoek naar drugs en om een uur nacht half stond weer terug kwam en na zijn kamer ging om daar nog een paar joint te roken en daarna in slaap viel. Hoe hij uiteindelijk stierf aan een gevecht om geld en drugs en uiteindelijk werd gevonden door de politie in de beek met zijn gezicht er afgescheurd en zijn lichaam vol met steekwonden van messen steken. Een ding was duidelijk alleen ik en Marijke konen elkaar begrijpen niet alleen door de ellende die we mee hadden gemaakten maar ook de kracht die wij daar beiden uithaalde. En zo begon voor ons een bijzondere vriendschap en een paar gelukkige jaren met elkaar want een paar jaar later toen wij onze school hadden afgemaakt besluit ik in militaire dienst te gaan. Maar dat is een ander verhaal.


End file.
